Bending Bros
by Dellyroy
Summary: How crazy can the next generation of Team Avatar get whem you through in everyones favorite "Dobe" & "Teme"? Join Sasuke and Naruto Bei Fong as they team up with Avatar Korra.


Two young men were currently walking towards the Republic City Police Headquarters. These two young men had a very special connection with The Metalbending police force. They happened to be the grandchildren of its founder Toph Beifong and the sons of its current chief Lin Beifong.

"Why are you even following me Naruto?" the raven haired teen asked his brother

"Shut up Sasuke! Yelled the blonde "You know I can't get into the station without you or mom, I want to see the Avatar"

"I really don't see what the big deal is" questioned Sasuke

"Come on, it's the Avatar, the ultimate hero and probably the most powerful bender in the world" said a smiling Naruto

"I didn't know saviors got arrested" replied a smirking Sasuke.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes at his brother's response. "Sounds like something mom would say" joked the blonde.

Hating to be compared to his mother Sasuke simply ignored his brother's comment, "Whatever let's just go" he said while turning away from his brother.

The two young men passed by the statue of their grandmother as they walked towards the entrance to the massive building. As they entered they saw numerous officers at work conducting their duties. One young officer quickly gathered herself and saluted the raven haired young man.

"Inspector Beifong, I have a report for you." said the nameless officer.

"Yes, please go ahead" replied the young man.

"The suspect we have into custody seems to be a young female of Water Tribe descent. Reported the officer.

"Water Tribe, It must be her!" blurted out Naruto. "Well did she bend all of the elements?" he asked

A tick mark quickly formed on Sasuke's forehead. "Naruto don't interrupt!" yelled Sasuke. "Well did she use other elements?" he asked.

"Hey, don't get mad at me and then ask the same question!" yelled Naruto. " _My brother's such an asshole sometimes"_ he thought.

Sasuke squeezed the bridge of his nose and faced his brother. "Naruto this is Police headquarters, you need to respect the chain of command"

Naruto's face shifted from an unhappy tone to a large smirk. "Wow you really are getting more like mom every day.

Sasuke's cheeks turned a rosy red as he turned away from his brother. "I am not." He sulked in a low tone.

Naruto couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. Haha, you so are. It wouldn't really surprise me to see you running this place in a few years.

Feeling embarrassed watching her boss' children tease and argue with each other the young metalbending officer cleared her throat. "Sir, we have confirmed reports that the young woman did bend water, fire and earth."

Sasuke couldn't help but frown when he heard those words, Naruto on the other hand was simply ecstatic. Naruto was practically jumping for joy, he grabbed the young officer by her shoulders and proceeded to bombard him with question after question.

"Where is she? When can I meet her? Is she cute?"

Sasuke saw the officer was simply out of his element when it came to dealing with his brother. Having enough Sasuke physically separated his brother from the young officer.

"Is she cute" said Sasuke repeating his brother's words. You can't be serious, you know nothing about this girl and you're already acting like a dog in heat.

"Hey, I am not, I'm just curious" replied the blonde.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again. "I think we've passed curious. Curious is reading an article in the paper, not forcing your way into a jail cell"

"Come on, Teme, who do you think you're kidding?

"What are you talking about Dobe?"

"You're here too." said Naruto. You sure have no problem taking time away from your big equalist investigation, Mr. I don't care about the Avatar.

Sasuke stared at his brother with a dumbfounded look but quickly regained his composure. "I'm not even going to entertain that nonsense with a response."

Naruto batted off his brother's words. "You don't need too, that look on your face said it all"

Sasuke noticed the officer was beginning to get fed up with their brotherly feud. He turned to address her.

"I apologize for wasting your time. Just let me know where we're holding her and we'll be out of your hair.

The officer responded to the Inspector's question. "The prisoner is currently being held in interview room 2, around the corner."

"Hey" Naruto blurted out. "Show some respect she isn't some prisoner that's the Avatar you're talking about."

"Naruto stop interrupting!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sorry, please continue"

"Right as I was saying before the Avatar is currently being held in room 2. However I must warn you Chief Beifong is in the middle of interrogating her.

Naruto and Sasuke both shared a look, and for the first time today they both agreed on something. "Oh crap" they both said in unison.

"Sorry sir. Is it okay if I return to my desk?" asked the young lady.

Sasuke nodded to the officer. "Youre free to go." Sasuke flashed a rare smile to the young lady. "Thank you for the information, and sorry for keeping you"

The young officer could only blush at the sight of her superior's smile. "My pleasure sir." She quickly scurried away in returned to her post.

Catching the sight of the young lady's smile Naruto simply grinned. "So prince charming, can we go see the Avatar now?"

Ignoring the nickname Sasuke answered his brother's question. "There's no way I'm interrupting her interrogation."

Naruto skipped past his brother and turned the hall towards the holding cell. "Suit yourself, I'll see you later"

"Wait you idiot" yelled Sasuke as he chased after his brother. "Don't you dare go in there."

"What's your problem?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and glared at his twin. "There's no I'm letting you in there. You know for a fact she's going to blame me for letting you in."

Naruto nimbly broke free from his brother's grip. "So, how are you going to stop me from getting from getting in Mr. Firebender."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke and prepare to metalbend the door open. Sasuke recognized his brother's movements and lunged at him in an attempt to stop him. To both of their surprise Naruto was able to bend the door open, however Sasuke tumbled into him and they both went crashing into the cell together.

To say Korra was annoyed would be an understatement, everything was going completely wrong. Tenzin refused to train her, Republic City was one grand mess, and on top of it all this police lady was treating her like some common criminal.

" _I'm supposed to be the Avatar how does stuff like this keep happening"_ she thought to herself.

Korra was quickly interrupted from her thoughts when she saw two cute guys crashing thru the door to her cell. She recognized the uniform the black haired guys wearing it was similar to the one worn by the annoying lady in front of her. " _Great another one"_ she thought.

The Blonde was the first to recover. Picked himself up off of the floor and faced the other young man. "Was that really necessary you bastard."

"Shut up you idiot!" said Sasuke as he stood to his feet.

"No, you Shut up!" yelled Naruto.

Lin Beifong having enough of her son's antics slammed her fist against the table she was sitting at. "Both of you, shut it.

Both boys immediately stopped their bickering and turned to face the woman at the table. Korra was confused to say the least. Not knowing how to react to the situation in front of her, Korra thought it best to wait and observe for now.

Lin rubbed her temples and raised up from the table and turned to face the two boys.

"Naruto" sighed Lin

"Yes Mom" replied the blonde.

"Since you've refused my request to join the force so many times, I'm having a hard time understanding why you feel the need to gallivant around my station." Lin then looked at her other son. "Inspector BeiFong"

"Yes Chief" answered Sasuke as he saluted his mother.

"Whats the meaning of this?" she questioned "You know better than to interrupt me during an investigation."

"I apologize" he nodded. "My brother just had to see the Avatar" he said while glaring at Naruto.

By now Korra had a pretty good understanding of the situation. She was speaking with Lin Beifong, Toph's daughter and the two cute boys were actually her sons.

Before Naruto or Sasuke could respond to their mother Korra started speaking. "Wait a minute you're all Toph's family."

"Yup that's us" said Naruto proudly.

"What's it to you?" asked Lin

"You mother was Avatar Aang's earthbending teacher. You shouldn't be treating me like this, like I'm some kind of criminal or something."

Lin faced the Avatar with an annoyed look on her face "That's ancient history and completely irrelevant to this case. I don't care who are, you don't come into my city and deal out vigilantly justice. Its completely unacceptable"

Naruto against his better judgement decided to defend the Avatar from his mother. "Come on Mom, don't you think you're being a bit harsh."

"She nearly destroyed half a city block." Said Lin defending her actions.

"I'm sure she was only trying to help" Naruto faced the Avatar and smiled "Right?"

"Exactly" said Korra throwing her hands in the air.

Sasuke quickly interjected "Her intentions are irrelevant, someone has to be held responsible for all of the property damages."

" _Wow at least one person in this family doesn't have chopsticks up their butt "_ thought Korra

Lin stared sternly at her blonde haired son. "Sasuke is right Naruto."

All of the occupants in the room paused as they heard a knock on the door.

"What is it now?" Lin questioned.

The door opened," Excuse me Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here to see you." Said the same officer from before.

Lin simply rolled her eyes, "Let him in."

All occupants in the room paused as the airbending master entered the room.

Naruto turned towards the Councilman and smiled. "Hey Uncle T, it's been awhile."

"Sorry Tenzin, I got into a little trouble while trying to find you." Said Korra

Tenzin ignoring the avatar's comment nodded at Lin. "Lin you're looking radiant as usual. Naruto, Sasuke it's always a pleasure."

Naruto cracked a smile smile and Sasuke simply nodded.

Lin however scowled at Tenzin, "Cut the garbage, Why is she in my city?" Said Lin as she pointed at the Avatar.

"Weren't you supposed to move down to the South Pole to start her airbending training?" questioned Sasuke.

Korra having enough of being ignored shot to life and began to speak, " Hello people, can we stop talking like I'm not sitting right here."

" I'm afraid my relocation has been delayed. My responsibilities on the council will keep me in Republic City for the foreseeable future." Tenzin responded

Naruto turned to the young Avatar and flashed a wide grin. "Sweet, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other. I'm Naruto by the way, incase I didn't introduce myself earlier.

"I'm Korra" she said returning the blonde's smile.

Tenzin placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Hold your horses Naruto. " Unfortunately Korra won't be staying in Republic City."

"What?" cried out both Korra and Naruto.

"The Avatar will be returning to the South Pole immediately, where she'll will be staying put."

" Come on Uncle T, that's no fun" said Naruto

"Naruto, How many times have I asked you not to call me that. sighed Tenzin " Besides Republic City is in a volatile state thanks to those equalists. It's much too dangerous.

Naruto turned to his brother and shot him a smirk.

Sasuke looked at his twin with a puzzled expression. "What?" he questioned

"Oh nothing, Just wondering what Republic City's finest officer had to say about the equalist threat? " he asked his brother.

Sasuke smirked back at his brother. "Naruto, I'll tell you the same thing I told the press . No comment."

"Will you two cut it out" yelled Lin at her sons.

"Tenzin" Korra turned to face her airbending master. " I'm the Avatar what could be too dangerous for me to handle.

"That kind of statement is precisely why you can not stay here. replied Tenzin

"But" whined Korra

"That's enough out of you young lady" Tezin turned to face Lin. " If you'd kindly drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's events and cover all of the damages"

"Fine but I want her out of my city by nightfall" Lin nodded at Naruto.

Naruto taking his mother's cue used his metalbending to release Korra's handcuffs.

Lin turned to leave the interrogation room but before she stepped out she spoke. "Inspector with me, I'll be taking your report on your latest case.

"Yes Ma'am" he replied to his mother.

"Naruto please escort the other visitors outside of my station" said Lin

Naruto waved goodbye to his family "Sure I'll see you guys later."

Naruto raced over to Korra and lead her out by the arms. "Come on let's go. If you're going back home there's one place you have to go before you leave the city." They both ran towards the exit

"Hold, on I have to find Naga" said Korra

"What's a Naga?" asked Naruto

"Wait for me!" blurted out Tenzin as he chased after the pair.

The three made their way towards. Republic City's Animal Control Department.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" asked a young officer you was currently being licked by a giant white creature.

"Naga, there you are girl" called out Korra to the beast.

The dog rushed over to it owner and began hugging and licked her.

"Thats so cool, You actually have a polar bear dog!" yelled Naruto

* * *

Nauro despite his excitement at meeting the Avatar and more importantly her dog had rained himself in. Raised as a gentleman he decided to treat the waterbender her animal companion and his Uncle T to lunch. Of course he picked his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's a quaint noodle stand in the heart of republic city.

"This stuff is the best" yelled out a smiling Naruto

Korra watched her Polarbeardog ease her way through a giant bucket of ramen. "Naga sure seems to think so. Thanks for the meal by the way" she smiled at him

"No problem, not many people get to say they treated the Avatar and her dog to ramen."

"I swear Naruto, you'll find any excuse to come here won't you." Tenzin said.

"Relax Councilman Tenzin, Naruto here is like family" said Teuchi the chef behind the counter and owner of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Hey, old man." grinned Naruto "Ramen is perfect as usual."

Teuchi turned to face his number one customer. "As for you young man I must say I'm impressed. All of the years you've been coming here and you manage to bring the Avatar here as your first date."

Korra blushed and grew flustered at the chief's remark. " Its not a date, we're just friends"

"She right old man. Plus who would ever bring Councilman No-fun, along as a wingman." said Naruto pointing at Tenzin

"That's true " laughed Teuchi at Tenzin's expense. "If you needed anyone as a wingman it would have to be that brother of yours"

"Don't remind me Republic City's Number One Boy Bachelor, how could I ever forget? Sumg asshole let's all that talk go to his head." laughed Naruto

Korra interjected the two men's conversation "Speaking of your brother there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Sure, ask away"

"Are you really related to those people? They're both so mean and uptight? asked Korra

"That is my family you're talking about" frowned Naruto

"Sorry I didn't mean anything by it"

"Relax, I'm only joking. I understand what you're saying. My mom and brother can both be difficult, maybe it comes with the job"

"Why aren't you on the police force?" questioned Korra.

Naruto's expression briefly turned serious "I don't know, I kinda want to find my own path in life. Joining the police force would be what's expected of me, I'm someone who thrives on the unexpected."

Tenzin despite not wanting to, interrupted the two teens. "Come you two we have to hurry back to Air Temple Island. Korra's ship is leaving later this evening."

* * *

 **Air Temple Island**

"Tenzin, please dont send me back to the South Pole" pleaded Korra

"Korra,you blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." he stated.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." said Korra hoping the mention his Katara would change his mind.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this" said a red face Tenzin pooling with anger and embarrassment

"You and the White Lotus have done nothing but keep me locked away from the rest of the world. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I haven't even made a single friend up until today. Is that the kind of Avatar you're trying to create?

Tenzin could only stare at the Avatar with a troubled expression, he truly had no word to counteract her argument.

"I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too. Let be the Avatar I meant to be." said Korra

Tezin paused a moment as he considered the young Avatar's words. He took a deep breath and spoke " I'm sorry Korra this is the way it has to be."

Tenzin quickly walked away to check on the White Lotus members.

Naruto watched as the White Lotus Members made their final preparations. He didn't want to see Korra go but knew arguing with Tenzin was pointless. " _Tenzin's pretty stubborn for a guy who's supposed to be a refined spiritualist"_ thought Naruto

He watch as three young children swooped down from the sky. He recognized them as Tenzin's children. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo the next generation of Airbending masters. "Maybe someday" he chuckled under his breath.

The three children rushed towards the Avatar. "Korra!" they all shouted.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" asked the most excitable of the trio Ikki

"No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now." said Korra kneeling down to face the young girl.

"Awh that's no fair" said Ikki, she turned and looked around for her blonde friend. "Naruto get over here!" she shouted

"Geez, Geez I'm coming" said Naruto lazily walking over.

"Daddy's gonna make Korra leave you have to do something" Ikki said to Naruto

"We tried guys I'm sorry. We'll meet again someday said Naruto smiling at the Avatar.

"We will someday" said Korra solemnly.

As she turned around she heard a voice call out " Wait"

As it turned out the owner of that voice was Tenzin. "I have something to say as the stepped towards his children.

" I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he left us. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy. said Tenzin

Naruto feeling the need to add his two cents, spoke "Not your best move if you ask me"

Tenzin shot Naruto a look that meant not now, he then stepped forward and placed his hand on Korra's shoulders, "However I failed to realize that you _are_ his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again.

Korra jumped for joy " Yes! Tenzin you're the best!" she yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Republic City Hall Next Day**

Naruto watched from a massive crowd awaiting the Avatar's speech. He saw his brother and mother on stage providing security for his new friend the Avatar.

Korra took a deep breath before she began to speak. "Hello? I'm Korra, your new Avatar."

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly. As soon as the crowd quieted down dozens of reporters shot up with questions.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" asked a man with a notepad in his hands

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" asked a female with glasses.

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?" asked another.

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" asked one more.

Korra confused and bombarded by all the questions began to respond. " Yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I - I don't exactly have a plan yet., I'm still technically in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving Republic City and the rest of the world.

After Korra's speech was finished, Lin made eye contact with Naruto she motioned for him to join her and Sasuke behind the stage.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Naruto as he approached his family.

"Naruto, For someone who's against being a cop you've got a real knack for involving yourself in police business. If you or your new friend so much as litter in my city I'm arresting you both. Are we clear?" said Lin

"Crystal, Moml" said Naruto as he ran off to find Korra.

"What was the point we both know they're not going to stay out of trouble." said Sasuke

Lin flashed a mischievous grin at her son. "They will."

Sasuke gave his mother a confused look, until he realized what she meant. "You can't be serious?" he questioned.

"I am, Tenzin and I came to an agreement yesterday. I'm leaving the Avatar in your care.

"Why me?" he asked

"I need someone I can trust on this one." she replied

Sasuke was petrified to be honest his mother was forcing him babysit his brother and new girlfriend for what could be forever. He ransacked through his brain trying to find any reason to get off this case. "What about the equalists? he asked

"I'll have Lu and Gang start working on the Equalists. I need you on the Avatar." said the chief

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really really can't be serious? Your taking me off of the Equalists to go and babysit the Avatar?

"Yes I am, it's an order, Inspector" said Lin sternly

"Give me one good reason why this makes any sense" asked an annoyed Sasuke

Lin sighed " _Boy he can be really whiny at times"_ she thought. "I can give you three good reasons. Number one, because I said so.

" _Why is she so stubborn?"_ Sasuke thought.

Number Two. Despite my warnings your brother and the Avatar are bound to go out disrupt triad activity. Having an officer on scene will allow us to maintain chain of custody on evidence they find. I'd like to actually get convictions instead of being forced to release known criminal like I had to do yesterday.

Sasuke briefly broke off his stare down with his mother seeing the logic in her statement. "I'll admit that make sense but leaving the Equalists to those two idiots?"

"Sasuke, like it or not, those two idiots are veterans with a proven track record"

"I've had to work twice as hard as everyone because I'm your son. You can't being telling me who have more faith in those two than me?" asked Sasuke in a genuinely hurt tone.

Lin smiled it was rare for her son to show so much emotion, especially while on the job. She walked over to him and embraced him in a warm hug. " Sasuke, you know for a fact you're my best man despite the fact you're my child. It's because of that faith why I'm assigning you this job."

After ending the embrace, Sasuke questioned his mother. " What do you mean?" he asked

I honestly thought you would have figured it out by now. Sasuke, who do think the Equalist's number one target is going to be?"

That's when it hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. "They're going to go after her" he yelled out.

"Exactly, with you and Naruto around the Avatar is probably the safest person in republic city. While protecting her you might learn more about the Equalists as well.

"Sasuke catching his mother's drift noded. "I see what you mean"

Don't misunderstand me I'm not saying to use her as bait but if there's an opportunity to investigate Equalist take it.

Sasuke saluted his mother with a smile "Understood, Chief"

"I'll take in you're in agreement then. That's good because this next part would have been awkward" said Lin

"What are you talking about" he asked.

Lin smirked, "Pema and I came to an arrangement we've already move you and Naruto things to Air Temple Island.

"Of course you did"


End file.
